Bullet
by Ameris Estelwen
Summary: Mustang is sitting in his office waiting for Ed to show up and turn in his report. When he gives up and decides to head home he's startled by a gun shot and get out to investigate. What happens when he finds Ed's coat laying on the ground in the rain?
1. Bullet

**God I keep coming up with story ideas before I get the chance to even add another chapter to my other stories…**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Title: Bullet**

**Rated: T **

Mustang sighed as he leaned back in his desk chair. He had been waiting for nearly an hour for Edward to show up and give him his report. "Why do I even bother..?" He asked himself and looked out the window. Rain slid slowly down the glass, the light glow of street lamps showing through in fuzzy globs.

"Edward still hasn't shown up?" He turned his head when he heard Hawkeye. After a moment he shook his head and turned his attention back to the outside world. "Do you want me to call Alphonse and see if he has have even left the hotel yet?"

"No." Roy said and shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I'm planning on leaving soon anyway." He said and stood up. "Will you take these papers and file them before you leave?" He asked and handed her a stack of papers when she nodded her head. "Thanks." He said and began to gather his things.

"Have a good night, sir." She said as she began to look through some of the papers in her hands.

"Thanks, you too." He said as he grabbed his car keys and walked out of the room with a soft click of the door behind him. He sighed once he got to the doors that lead outside. God he hated the rain. Not only did it mean he couldn't use his alchemy, but it also meant getting wet and that it would be harder to see on the roads, not to mention more dangerous to drive on. Slowly he pushed open one of the doors and headed out to his car. He climbed into his car as quickly as he could and leaned back in the seat for a minute before actually turning the car on.

After checking his blind spots as best as he could he pulled out and onto the main road. The sound of rain hitting the roof of his car and the road passing under his car were the only sounds he could make out as he drove. But that changed when he heard a gunshot. The shot was so sudden he swerved slightly and brought his car to a screeching stop.

"What the hell?" He said and looked through the rain and darkness to try and see who was shooting and who was getting shot at. His breath caught in his throat when he saw a familiar red coat lying on the wet sidewalk. Before he even knew what he was doing he jumped out of his car and ran over before kneeling down and picking it up. He heard another shot in the distance. He dropped the coat and pulled his own gun from its holster before heading to where he heard the gunfire.

A few blocks down he saw Edward running around dodging what looked like a couple of soldiers with knives. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" The teen yelled as he used his alchemy to trap them in cages. Roy saw another soldier behind Ed raise a gun to the blond.

"Fullmetal!" He yelled and raised his own gun as his subordinate looked at him. A second later he pulled the trigger dropping the soldier. Ed flinched and turned around to look at the soldier before turning to look at Roy with fire in his eyes.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?! You could have hit me?!" He yelled as Roy began to walk closer to him. "And did you have to kill him?!"

Mustang rolled his eyes. "Be happy it's him that's-"He stopped when he heard three more quick shots fire. He brought his weapon up again and looked around for the shooter. There. He saw him standing near a building around 6 yards from where they were. With one well-placed shot he went down just as easy as the other one did. Once he was down Roy looked to Ed who was standing there with a blank face, his mouth slightly open, the fire had gone from his eyes and was replaced by an unknown emotion. "Fullmetal?" Mustang said and began walking to him again. Ed shut his mouth and swallowed thickly before blinking a few times. Before Roy got any closer he saw blood begin to appear in the corner of Edward's mouth. "Shit." Mustang cursed just before Ed began to fall to the ground. "Edward!" He screamed as he ran forward and caught the falling teen just before he hit the ground.

His arms wrapped around Ed's torso as he caught him and the first thing he noticed was the warm sticky feeling he felt. When he pulled one of his arms away he found that the blue material, along with his hand was stained red. "Oh god…" He said and turned Ed onto his back, still supporting him so that he was in a half sitting position. Edward's head fell back against his arm almost lifelessly. His eyes were open and he was staring at the sky as rain pelted down onto his face. Within seconds Roy, even in the dim light, could see Ed's blood spilling out onto the ground.

Roy slid his hands under Ed's legs and shoulders before he lifted him up. He was almost surprised at how heavy Ed was, then he remembered that the teen had two automail limbs. He turned and ran quickly to his car, almost slipping a few times on the way there, and laid Ed on the back seat gently before shutting the door and climbing back into the driver's seat.

"You do not have permission to die…" He said as he glanced at the now unconscious teen in his back seat. With that he pulled the car back onto the main road and raced to the nearest hospital. He almost hit a few cars on his way there, but he didn't care, the only thing that was important now was getting Ed the help he needed. The second he pulled up to the emergency room and climbed out he already saw nurses coming out to see what was happening. When he pulled Ed out of the car he then had one of the nurses take him from Roy's arms and left the colonel standing there watching them leave with Ed down the hall.

After a few moments a nurse came over to him. "Sir." She said gaining his attention. "Please come with me." She said and led him inside before asking him questions. "What happened? How long ago did it happen? Are you injured? Are you related to him?" These were just some of the questions she had asked him.

"He-he was being attacked… and then he was shot." Roy said and cursed himself for sounding like an idiot. He was a trained soldier and had seen many people shot, stabbed and more. Why the hell was he acting like this, like his didn't know what to do." Around 20 minutes ago… No and n-no." He said and shook his head. "I'm his commanding officer." He said regaining some of his composure.

"Commanding officer? Isn't he a little young to be a soldier? He looks no older than 15." She stated and looked at him with a confused expression. He just sighed and said nothing. As if he needed to feel worse about what happened… She just had to remind him that Ed was still pretty much a kid. "I see… Well take a seat over there and we will come get you when we know more about his condition. What was your name?"

"Coronel Roy Mustang." He said. "His name is Edward Elric."

"The Flame Alchemist and the Fullmetal Alchemist? Tonight outta be fun…" She said before walking away and leaving Roy sitting there in the waiting room.


	2. Alive

**I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MEDICAL SHIT AND DO NOT FEEL LIKE LOOKING IT UP! I ALSO KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MILITARY SO WORK WITH ME ON THAT IF I MESS SOMETHING UP! I am kind of forming a link from this story to my other one, one of the terrorist groups I write about in this, is to my other story. Also I have not been able to get ahold of my beta reader and am going to put this up, so if anyone sees problems in spelling and grammar… I am sorry. I am also sorry that this may seem a little off for me, I have not been as creative as usual in the past few months. When this story is finished, what should I write about next?**

Blood. There was so much blood. It wasn't like he hadn't seen a lot of blood before, or that he hadn't seen people die. But this was so different than those times. This time it was Edward, a kid who he'd brought into the military. A kid. That's what he was. Despite being much more mature than he should have to be at this age, it didn't change the fact that he wasn't even an adult yet, that at any moment, he knew, if there was another war, Ed would be thrown into it and he would have no choice, but to either take away his title as a state alchemist and ruin his chances of getting his brothers body and his own limbs back, or order him onto the battlefield. But now he wasn't thinking of that as much as thinking about how the kid was in the hospital. He wouldn't be here if Roy didn't tell him to join.

"Sir." He jumped slightly when he heard Hawkeye's voice. He turned his head to see Riza standing there in her military uniform, minus her jacket.

"Hawkeye, what are you doing here?" He asked as she sat down next to him.

"We got a call about men in military uniforms, attacking and fighting with a short blond kid who was using alchemy. There's only one person of whom I know about, that fits that description." She answered. "When I asked witnesses, they said that a man with short back hair, also wearing a military uniform, showed up and helped the kid. Shortly after that, they heard gunshots and saw this man put the kid into his car before speeding off towards the hospital." She stayed quiet for a few moments. "How is he?" She asked.

"Bad…" Roy answered and ran a hand through his hair. "Three times."

"What?"

"That's how many times I think he was shot. Three times. There was so much blood." He said and looked at his hands. "I-I… He just-" Riza was about to say something when a nurse walked over to them.

"Roy Mustang." She said causing him to look up.

"Yes." He answered and stood. "How is he?" He asked.

"Who is this?" She asked and looked to Riza.

"She's… A friend and an ally." He answered. "You can tell me about him with her here."

"Well two of the bullets managed to embed themselves into his spine" Roy froze when he heard that. "and shoulder blade, the third broke two ribs and nicked his left lung. We we're able to remove the bullets and repair most of the damage done."

"What about the one that hit his spine?" Riza asked.

"That one worries me slightly, but it missed his spinal cord by a millimeter, but did do some damage to the bones surrounding it. I don't think it will affect him much, but it will be painful to him move around. What I'm worried about is him… further damaging the bones to where they sever the spinal cord. The damage was caused lower in the spine so, the brace he is wearing will allow him to move more freely and move his neck, but if taken off or if he does something stupid, his legs could stop working. I have had him in my care before and I know that he… likes to leave and do things he shouldn't while injured. But this time, if he does not listen to us, it could cost him being able to walk again." She said and crossed her arms. "If you would like to see him I can bring you there, but you'll have to leave shortly."

"Please." Roy and and nodded. He glanced at Hawkeye before the nurse led them to Ed's room. Once they were at his room she nodded and walked away. Mustang and Hawkeye walked in to see Ed laying on the bed with his eyes closed. He was pale and the brace around his torso could barely been seen under the blanket. His breathing was slightly harsh and raspy, but he was alive and that alone made Mustang breath out in relief. Slowly he walked over to Ed's still form and watched him breath for a few moments before Riza walked over and placed a hand on Roy's shoulder.

"I know you're blaming yourself." She said causing him to look at her. "But no one could have seen this, no one could have known. You probably saved his life. With how many men there were and how easily it would have been to shoot even you, there was no way he was getting out of there without injury."

He smiled sadly at her words. She was trying to make him feel better and it worked for a moment, before he remembered that it was his fault Ed had seen the things he had since joining the military. "Thanks…" He said anyway as he sat down in one of the chairs near the bed.

"I'm going to head back and speak with Armstrong and Hughes, totry to figure out why he was being attacked by those men." She said and turned to leave. She stopped at the door and glanced back at Roy and Ed. "Roy." She said causing him to look at her. "If he wakes up, tell him I said hi and that I hope he gets better. Also have someone bring him to the phone and have him call. The sooner we can get a statement about what happened, the better chance we have of figuring this all out." She said.

He nodded. "I will. Be careful out there, we don't know if this was an attack just based on him or if other members of the military will be attacked. I would prefer if you called Hughes to come and get you, just in case." She nodded once and left the room, shutting the door behind her quietly. Mustang looked back to Ed and sighed while shaking his head. "You always cause more trouble than necessary…" He muttered as he looked to the floor. He stayed like that for a long time, he didn;t know how long, but it felt like an hour at least.

He heard a soft knock at the door and looked to it when a nurse walked in. "Sir?" She said and walked over to Roy. "Visiting time is over, so if you would mind stepping out of the room, that would be appreciated."

He nodded. "I would like to stay a bit longer just to call a couple soldiers to stand guard at the door." He said as he stood.

She nodded. "Of course, I can show you to the phone." she said and walked out the door. Roy followed her and shut the door behind him. She lead him around the corner where the phone was. "Just let us know their names, so we know who to expect." She said and walked away.

He nodded and began to dial the number. He heard it ring a few times before someone picked up. "Ross, I want you and Brosh to head to the hospital… I'm fine, but I want you to guard Fullmetal until further notice… I'll wait for you to get here then." He said and hung up. He turned and headed back to Ed's room to wait for Brosh and Ross to show up. Awhile later Ross and Brosh walked into Ed's room followed by a nurse. "What took you so long?" Roy asked as he stood up and walked over to them. They saluted him and opened their mouths to say something in unison. Mustang held up his hand to stop them. "At ease."

"We're sorry, sir." Ross said as she and Rosh put their arms down. "The rain's gotten worse in the last hours and made driving almost impossible. Major Armstrong came along with us because of that reason, he's insisted that he's driving you back."

"Where is he now?" Mustang asked and looked behind them to see if Armstrong was standing there.

"I told him it might be a good idea for him to hang back." Rosh answered. "Given the state of the situation, he's too loud and… physical to be in this wing of the hospital, so he's waiting back at the car." Mustang nodded.

He glanced back at Ed before looking back to the two soldiers. "No one comes in this room, unless they are hospital staff and you two do not leave the room while they are in here, despite what they may say to get you to leave. If they have a problem with that, tell them to contact me or Hawkeye. One of you is to stay in this room at all times and he is never to be left alone." He ordered.

"Yes sir." They said in unison while saluting.

He saluted back and then walked past them. He took one more glance at Ed before he shut the door behind him and headed to the front of the hospital. When he walked out the door he saw Armstrong standing under the cover of the hospital staring out at the street. "Armstrong." He said causing the larger alchemist to look to him.

He stood there for a moment. "Sir! It's nice to see you're alright!" He said loudly causing Mustang to sigh slightly. "How is Edward doing?" He asked.

"He's alive." Mustang replied. "Let's get back to Hawkeye and she what she's found out. One more thing… for the remainder of this investigation, please for the love of everything and for my sanity, don't strip." He said as he walked out of the rain and headed to the car with Armstrong following.

"I will do my best." He answered as he got into the car with Roy. They drove slowly as the rain continued to pound against the car windows. "Those men were not soldiers." Armstrong suddenly said causing Roy to look at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "What were they?"

"From what we can tell so far, they are a small group of people who do not trust the military or anyone in it. They were trying to copy Scar and kill State Alchemists, but Scar kills because he thinks it's the will of his God. These guys kill because they don't trust us. Edward was the only one they had targeted so far and they thought that because he was a kid, they could kill him easily. From what we can tell they are not connected to the terrorist group that has started to appear."

"Great…" Mustang mumbled. "Not only do we have a terrorist group starting to form these guys show up to try and take out the only ones who can protect them… and they start with the youngest who hasn't even been to war." He sighed and leaned against the door. "Has anyone called Alphonse?"

"Yes." Armstrong said and nodded once. "We told him to stay in Resembool until we can figure this all out. He protested, but when Hawkeye took the phone from me, she managed to convince him to stay. The last thing we need right now is someone attacking him and realizing what he is…"

"Good." Mustang said with a nod. The rest of the car ride was silent until they got to Central Roy made to get out of the car, Armstrong grabbed his arm. "What is it?" He asked and looked back to Armstrong.

"You tend to get aggressive when the things you care about are threatened." He said. "Just don't lose your head. The last thing we need right now, besides what's already been talked about, is having you go on a rampage for the one responsible for this."

Roy sighed and pulled his arm away. "I know…" He said and got out of the car before heading inside. Once inside he made his way to his office to find Riza looking through some files and Hughes talking on the phone.

"I understand your concern mi-" He sighed and shook his head. "Miss if you wou- please stop yell-" He held the phone away from his ear and ran a hand down his face. "I promise you have nothing to worry about, OK, Bye!" He said quickly before hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Roy asked as he walked over to his friend.

"One of the witnesses was given a number to call, so that she would be directed to here, if she had anything that would help. She called because she wanted to know if soldiers would be barging into her home and attacking her." He said with a slight groan. "I won't even be able to get home in time to see my baby girl in the morning!" He slightly whined, causing Roy to shake his head. "How's Ed doing?" He asked when Roy walked past him and sat down at his desk.

"He's alive." Roy answered and leaned back in his chair slightly. "From what I was told, he should be fine. But doctors and nurses at that hospital never tell you how bad something really is." He said as Armstrong walked in. "Theres a chance that he won't walk again if he pushes himself. Automail won't fix his legs if his spinal cord is broken. If he moves and pushes himself like I know he will, his bones will tear right through it." He said and rested his chin in his hand. "Hawkeye."

"Yes sir?" She answered and looked up from the papers she was going through.

"Get one of the men who attacked Fullmetal in here." He ordered.

She nodded and stood up before heading out of the room. "You sure that's a good idea?" Hughes asked. "We don't want any of them knowing the layout to the building."

"They already know the layout." He said and sat up a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"They either stole uniforms or attacked soldiers. Most soldiers here don't usually wear their uniforms when they go home. They may already have access to the building and despite how he's still a kid, they managed to hold off Fullmetal. We've all seen him fight, he's not easy for the average person to hold off, indicating they may have military training. Something else is bothering me..."

"What's that?" Armstrong asked.

"Did they all have guns on them? And how many rounds were in the guns."

Armstrong nodded. "They each had two. Each gun had 12 rounds, but one that had 9. There were 7 men in total, not counting the one that was shot and killed."

"16 guns. 192 rounds. It doesnt make sense." He said and put his arms on his desk.

"What doesn't make sense?" Hughes asked and raised a brow.

"When I got there they were using knives, none of them were using guns until I showed up. If they wanted to be like Scar, like how you put it, Armstrong, they could have just shot him and been done with it. 16 guns, 192 rounds, the only who could probably dodge any of those bullets, would be you." He said and looked to Armstrong. "And even you wouldn't get away from it without injury or even your life. Given how close they were and that they were surrounding him, not even Scar could have dodged the bullets and he's know of the fastest people I know of. Why were they using knives up until that point?"

"Maybe they wanted to test him, see if he would kill any of them to save his own life." Hughes said. Mustang shook his head. "Well, what's your idea then?"

"I don't know yet. But they weren't testing him, I can tell you that." He answered and looked to Hughes as Hawkeye walked in with a man, with shoulder length brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes. He was around 5'8 in height. She walked over with him and sat him down in a chair that Hughes pulled over. He stared at Roy. "Who are you?" He asked. The man said nothing. Roy smiled slightly and shook his head. He then looked to Hawkeye. "Hawkeye, get me the files of soldiers who were discharged from the military, from 1880 to now, due to misconduct, failure to perform duties, failure to follow orders and abuse of powe-"

"Shut up." He looked back to the man.

"We will find out who you are. Most people wouldn't have lasted as long as you did with the alchemist that you attacked, unless they had training. Military training. You and your little group seem to hate the military from what we gather, so-"

"Shut up." He repeated.

"Get me the files." Roy said and looked to Riza.

"Sir, are you sure?" She asked. "That's at least 700 people, if not more."

"I'm sure." He said with a nod. "Narrow it down to soldiers who relied heavily on hand to hand combat and who hardly used their guns." She nodded and left again. "Armstrong, Hughes, when she gets back, help her look through the files. You're looking for someone who looks like him or any of the others that were taken in with him."

"Yeah, sure thing." Hughes said with a nod.

There was silence for a good hour or two while they waited for Hawkeye to come back. The sun had begun to come up. "Here are the files." Hawkeye said as she walked back into the room with a 2 soldiers behind her helping her with the files. They all walked over and set the files down on Riza's desk and the surrounding desks. "We narrowed it down from 992 soldiers to 104." Hughes and Armstrong walked over to her and began to look through the files with her.

Mustang stood up and walked around his desk before pulling the man to his feet. "We're gonna take a walk." He said and began to walk out of the room with him. "What are you hoping to accomplish? You attacked a 15 year old kid who has never had the guts to kill someone, who was trying to kill him."

"He's a dog for the military, just like you." He replied. "With dogs like you out of the way, we can make this country safer."

"Who's feeding you that garbage?" Roy asked and raised a brow. "Did you know that a terrorist group is beginning to show up. They're tried to do the same as you and your group. But I don't think you're apart of that group, you see the MO is different. You're not as smart as they are."

"What do you know?!" He yelled and attempted to shove Roy only to have the Colonel grab him by the front of his shirt and slam him into the wall.

"I wouldn't try that again." He warned. "No listen up. I couldn't give a damn less about your little group or for the terrorist group right now. What I care about is you and your guys sent a 15 year old to the hospital and almost killed him. Did you know he practically lost his family when he was a child. He also lost two of his limbs. Despite this, despite how he acts older than should have to at his age, he always manages to make everyone in this miserable place smile. I swear that if you touch him again… I'll kill you and I won't make it quick." When he was done talking he let go of the man and let him fall to the floor. "Get up." He ordered. When the man didn't move. Roy reached down and forced him to stand. "I said get up." He said with a glare as he began to walk down the hall, ready to bring him back to his cell.

Once he was done putting the prisoner back to his cell he walked back to the office to see Hawkeye place some files on his desk. She looked over to him. "These are the files of the men that were taken into custody." She said and walked back over to her desk. He nodded and sat down at his desk before looking over the files.

The guy who he was speaking with, or attempting to speak with, was the first file. His name was James Taylor, he was 39 years old, no known living relatives, reason for discharge, attacking a fellow soldier. He was in prison for 2 years for assault. He has no other known criminal history.

The second was a woman. She had short blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a small scar on the left side of her neck. Her name, Katrina Carter, age 36, her brother is her only known living relative, reason for discharge, killing 3 civilians with 7 rounds. She was in prison for 6 years for manslaughter. Had an assault charge when she was 21, but the charges were dropped, due to lack of evidence. He set the file down and answered. "Colonel Roy Mustang." Riza glanced up and watched as his face went from calm to worried in a matter of seconds.

"Sir?" She asked. He didn't look at her. After a moment he dropped the receiver on the desk and stood before running out of the office. Hawkeye, Hughes and Armstrong all looked at each other with confusion before Hughes walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Anyone still there?" He asked. "This is Major Maes Hughes." He said after a moment. "Yes, I'm listed as a medical contact." He said and glanced back at the other two people in the room. After a few moments he turned away from them and a minute later he hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Armstrong asked.

Hughes turned to face Riza and Armstrong. "Ed stopped breathing…" He said. Their eyes went wide as they looked at him. "They managed to get him breathing again, but they don't know if he'll last through the night. According to what Ross and Rosh told the doctors and nurses, he woke up and started panicking and fighting against them. Then he just stopped breathing." He said and leaned against the desk before looking at the floor.

**Well this was a longer chapter… I couldn't figure out when to end it and yeah… If anyone has any ideas for future chapters, let me know. Also if anyone has a type of story or an idea for a story, that they would like me to write, go ahead and let me know. Again I cannot get ahold of my beta reader and I suck at grammar. **


End file.
